badcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
The spooky story of the spooky mann
WARNING! This sotry will assplode you head into ten melliong pieces. Risk at you're own read. Spooky story of the spooky mann. Once up and on a time, theyre was a game taht is was called torofftess 2. I is always hear it about in a school and I very liked shoot gamings. So I was like "Hey, what is happens if I try a this game?" And then I was a downloading a game laucherererer name a STOEAM. This is was a very excitingful moment of the in life. I was going to play a good gaming with alot of very balance and very is a friendly communitye. For some is a reason, it stopped the downhload at exactly 666%.This is was a wired, because is was a very spooky ass numbre. But it is unfreeze later (seleven manutes). Then is click on store and download TEEM FORETRESS 2301. While i was a dowloding wery game, Me compture is starts speech to me. He is a say "You is waill die it 25 hours per week!"! I repied "Moooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!. The game finale is now a download and i lunch the game. A spooky man with valev is back forehead. He truns and the me and then i get sacred. I know that is only secreen, butt is scoory as shite. The game fishnish loeding and teh pickcells suddenly become a hyper realistic blodd and starts running out of my screen. I was very scared from That, but i wiped it and playing onn. I choose a goooood serever and choose the black explosions master. Freends say he is storeng and oe pee. I is a wlak out side of base and look a round. I see knoo man ruinning around. GAME is have no souned wehn sudennly a slim humane shape is in far away (2 Foert). He (Or a shee) turn arond and rhun way. At his moament i do noit liek teh game, becuz is spookey the situtshtst (Poo) out of off me. My mam Walk in room and think i am master Baiting, because she is hear me yell like a psychopath and is says "Speak silence." I say "OKEY." Then mam leafs the room. I exiting is game for while because is is bore. Fuve Wheeks l8ater i double klick the game and play it again. This time the is man no turn around. I'm heppy. I go to Vlave serber and chose the red face man (or spy). From here i use the this guys kit and turn into hevyy man from Ruusianland. I walk out side and press E witch makes the my charter say !MEDICK. apparantel the enemy is hear it ass well. But no enemie edicks try to touch me with theyre medick guns. After, I can hear a hypre realism white noise and lots of chartacters cry. Literally. CRY! i was very in spooks and in chat i see someone say "u IS Should nOT HavE gOT THIs gAme". I thouht he is a trol, bet he was on..... the green teem. I dont know how. He is having a green name. I had an idea of going where that black figure tried to take me (Stille in 2 Fart). When i IS a go i see a lot is blood al over the ceilieng. Dripping. Fresh. I get afraid and go upstares. i SEE ENGIE BEING a spooky dead mann.!!!!!!! The shpyy is behind with knife (butter) behnide hymn. He is blue with scary massibe eyes and big ghostie hat. He had a greneen hert. I got so spooked out, I shfgfffrdit himself. I brape my computre by throwinbg out of the widnow. I was very fear. Now it is have been 7 year since i play teem fartres and i was kicked out of house for throwig my PEE CEE out of widnow. Now i live in cardboard box with nothing but STD (Scary True Dreams). E very knight i usual hear spooky noise and see a man liek in game. I need to goe and die now. So thanks you fo reeding and seen you next Tiem. Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Engwish Category:Gamepasta Category:Troll pasta Category:BPotM Winners Category:Popular Stories